Other World
by KittyGems
Summary: Charity Grace Islandee was always happy. That is, until her boyfriend Jake is found cheating on her. When a portal opens up in her room, she accidently gets sucked into the world of RC:9GN. Now trying to get home, she finds that maybe she can't go home at all. And why is the Nomicon acting all weird? (Charity's POV, RandyXOC, fangirling in some places, and some swearing)
1. Break up, New World

**Not the most original idea, but I got the idea originally. Listening to songs, waking up at 6, and eating Italian Ice.**

**Yep, original. **

**Anyways, I don't own RC:9GN, just my OCS.**

Today was going to be my Anniversary with my boyfriend, but finding out he was cheating on me with _Gina_, I'd like to have anything to get away from the real world.

Erm, let me explain.

My name is Charity. Charity Grace Islandee, or my friends call me C.G.I for short. Yeah, ha ha, very funny, but you can blame it on my parents. I didn't ask for those initials, frankly, I could have gone with C.H.I, or C.J.I.

Getting off track, huh?

Anyways, today is March 1st, 2013. My two-year Anniversary with my boyfriend, Jake Hallow. I was minding my own business, shopping for a gift for him, till I saw him. I was about to walk over to him and kiss him in greeting, until I saw _Gina_ walk up to him, and he smiled and _kissed her._ Flat out _kissed her._ I hid behind the shelf, feeling my heart rip into two pieces. He didn't push her away, and he _smiled _and grabbed her hand as they pulled away slowly, and walked off. I heard them talking a moment later.

"So, when are you going to break up with Charity again?" Gina asked, staring at him dreamily with those blue eyes, twirling her blond hair around her finger. I hate her so much... _Gina _is the captain of the cheerlead squad, been crowned prom queen _three_ times in a row, and lives in a beach house just a few blocks away. I hate her so much, and she hates me back. All just because of something that shall not be named back in fifth grade. We're in _ninth_ grade now! High School! At least I kept my mousy brown hair the same color, and not put on billions of make-up products just to keep my eyes popped out, lips sexy, and enough blush to be a china doll. I still had my regular hazel eyes, instead of getting some kind of eyedrops to keep my eyes sparkly. I hate make-up. Ok, ok, I will admit I sometimes put on chap-stick, lip gloss, eye mascara, and sometimes blush. But only when I'm in the mood, or on a date with my now EX. I gripped the shelf, narrowing my eyes, fighting back tears. I bit my lip, and came out of my hiding spot, raising my bag.

"You cheating scumbag!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, almost practically grabbing the attention of everyone there. I whacked him with my bag a couple of times, mad and fighting back tears harder. He looked at me with those blue eyes, full of anger and relief. Flippin' RELIEF! I messed up his black hair along with the bag, and pushed him to the ground. "I hope you can be happy with THAT, you cheat!" I screamed, and ran off. Alright, so that wasn't necessary. But I just got so angry... I turned the corner, and fell down to my knees, now crying. I wouldn't cry in front of _her_, or Jake.

"C.G.I! What's wrong!?" My friend, Hannah, asked. She had brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Jake..." I said.

"I knew that guy was going to cheat on ya!" She said, crossing her arms, "Want me to rough him up for ya?" Hannah asked.

"No, I already did that. Besides, I'd rather get in trouble than have you get in trouble." I sighed, getting up, my tears now dry. I don't cry for long, and the only time I cried for very long was when my grandma died. Record was a week and two hours.

"Please! You're my friend, I'd rather date garbage than see you get in trouble." Hannah replied, and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back, and we walked to my house. It was just a few hours after school, so I didn't need to worry about school.

~Meanwhile~

Mcfist was drinking his coffee at his table, waiting for The Sorcerer to call him. Viceroy was working on his latest creation, something about a portal to a horrible dimension or whatever. Mcfist didn't usually listen due to Viceroy being boring most of the time. Suddenly, a huge green tank full of odd green liquid started to flash, and a man appeared on the screen. His skin was a sickly green, had glowing green eyes, and seemed to be wearing some sort of brown cloak. That was The Sorcerer.

"Alright, I don't have all day." The Sorcerer said.

"Ah, yes! My-" Vicroey was cut off.

"_My_ latest invention, uhm, what is it again?" Mcfist asked. Viceroy rolled his eyes.

"It's called a fourth wall breaker. I can send the Ninja to a different world at this buttons command!" Vicroey said, bringing out a red button. "Observe!" He said, clicking the button. The machine glowed for a moment, and shot out a light. "Now it will find the Ninja, and send him to a different dimension!" He said. The machine beeped again, signalling that something went through and something went out, but it wasn't the thing they were expecting.

~Charity's POV~

"Wanna watch some RC, Char?" Hannah asked, typing up a website. I sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah. I love RC." I said, smiling. RC stood for Randy Cunningham: 9th grade Ninja. Or just Randy Cunningham. I loved that show when it first came out, really. I'm not the one who would watch cartoons, or TV in general anymore, really. Only for my ghost/crime shows. But a few are actually good, but to a level. RC, that's a different story. It's been a long time since I've seen a cartoon that is GOOD, other than very few. As we re-watched the Halloween special, I heard something behind us. I looked back, and gasped, making Hannah look back too. A greenish-blueish portal was IN MY ROOM. I slowly got out of my chair, suddenly attracted to it.

"CG! Don't!" Hannah said. I tapped the portal, making water-like ripples on it. A bird came out of the portal, and squawked in shock. It started to angrily go around my room, and I opened my window. It flew out, and I slammed my window shut. I walked over to the portal, and then, I stuck my whole hand through, making ripples appear around my wrist. Something started to pull me through. "CGI!" Hannah screamed. I tried to pull out my hand, but it didn't work. I fell into the portal, and it closed behind me. I fell onto a tree branch, and I clung on to it for dear life. I widened my eyes in shock, as the tree looked cartoonish and weird. I looked at my hands, and proceeded to fall out of the tree.

"Oww..." I muttered, rubbing my head. I looked at my hands again. Cartoonish, and weird! I looked at my clothes. My blue t-shirt with an ink red heart was still there, my denim skirt was still there, my socks and teal shoes were still there. I grabbed a lock of my hair. Still the same mousy brown hair, dang. I presumed that my hazel eyes were the same as well. I looked behind the tree, and widened my eyes in shock and gasped. The Norrisville Highschool! Ohmigod! My stomach started to do flip-flops, and I felt butterflies fly into my system. I was in RC! The portal! I looked up, and didn't see it. "How will I get home?" I asked no one. I walked slowly towards the school, feeling nervous.

But a bit excited, too.


	2. Fourth wall, and new school

**Sorry I took so long to make this! I got a small thing of writers block, and I also had to work on my other stories. Plus, due to a promise I made in another RC fanfic, I have to watch ALL of the episodes all over again to make the Genderbent versions of it. And I'm still working on it! QAQ. But I will upload it shortly! That's a promise! **

**Ahem, I don't own RC9GN, just my OCS.**

I walked into the school, confused about where to go. I couldn't really think straight anyways. I mean, wouldn't you be fangirling everywhere and be confused at the same time when you're in your favorite show? Thought so. Anyways, after wandering around for a bit, I found the office. I went in, not expecting what happened next.

"Ah! Hello!" The woman behind the desk, Mrs. Kripp, asked. I guessed she was the secretary.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Oh! You must be the new student, Charity Islandee, right?" She asked, and I looked at her, shocked.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. She giggled.

"Don't worry. Norrisville high is a good school. Other than the random monster attacks. But The Ninja is here to protect us, so I'm not worried at all!" She said. A bit to peppy for my personality... "Here is your timetable and locker combonation. Good luck!" She said, winking at me. I looked at her, nodded slightly, and walked out. I started to both panic and fangirl at the same time. I would be able to see Randy Cunningham, Howard Wienerman, and the rest of the characters! I hope soon! I looked at my locker number. #123. Haha, very funny. C.G.I, 123, life likes to make irony out of me, huh?

Oh, by the way, C.G.I means Computer Generated Image. Why I needed to tell you? I have no idea... Now I'm breaking the fourth wall. GREAT! Anyways, I finally got to the locker after walk-running through the 100's, and did the combo. 48-38-08. All eights. Huh, easy to remember. So after I put my stuff away (really all I had was an empty book bag, and strangely all the textbooks I needed were in there along with a decent lunch. Freaky), the bell rang. I looked at the timetable, and fangirled. First period is ELA! Yes! Wait, now that I think about it, in the pilot Howard said they were there for two days, and yet they were taking an essay that is always taken on the first day... Unless there was an uncalled time skip, that's kinda weird, huh? And now I'm talking to myself. STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! YOU'RE NOT PINKIE PIE! Gah! I walked to ELA, preparing myself for Mr. Bannister's random outbursts. As the tardy bell rang, I knocked on the door. In the window I saw everyone look at the door. Suddenly I felt myself get nervous. Charity, breath. Mr. Bannister opened the door, and I closed my eyes. Surely enough, he yelled.

"You must be the new student!" He said. I nodded, wincing. My poor ears! They were so young! "Come in!" He said, er, shouted would be a better word. I stood at the front of the class, feeling a bit uncomfortable under everyone's stares. Especially Randy's and Howard's. Of course they would think I was a spy or robot sent by Mcfist and Viceroy, or the Sorcerer himself! "Introduce yourself!" He said, sitting down at his desk. I nodded.

"My name is Charity Grace Islandee. But you can call me C.G.I for short. I moved here from Lake George, NY." I said. It was actually true, I did live in Lake George.

"Sit down behind Randy Cunningham. Mr. Cunningham, raise your hand!" He said. Randy hesitantly rose his hand, although I already knew where he was, and sat behind him. The rest of the lesson was good, although we were starting drama this month. Awh Jeez. Anyways, I might as well explain what classes I had, even though I'm not going through them. I promise, I won't skip important stuff, but you get what I mean. Who want's to sit through a boring paragraph learning about volcanic rocks? Alright, so I had Science next, SS after Sci, Poetry after SS, Math (my worst subject. EVER), lunch, Study hall, and then Spanish.

I'm breaking the fourth wall again, aren't I? Or am I just talking to myself? I dunno anymore...


	3. Stank'd kid, and The Nomicon

**I want to answer some things, even though they weren't really questions XD.**

**ninja-girl202: Well, Pinkie Pie is part of the fourth wall meme. She just seems to fit it with her whacky personality. That's why I refrenced her. Also, WATCH MLP: FiM! It's more better than it sounds. My friend thought it was just 'we love friendship! RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINE!' One week later, she's a Pegasister/Female Brony like me. *derp***

**Guest: I can't blow stuff up in my school either Q_Q But I probably don't want to anyways XD. **

**RandyCunninghamIsBruceXD: IKR? How could almost no one notice that sort-of time skip? I noticed it when Howard said it. I was like 'HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? HSBVVBIIVBSIBV' My mind was blown that day from thinking to hard. Conclusion? Either it's just humor for the watcher to not get, or it's just an uncalled time-skip.**

**Ahem, let's get to the story now. I don't own RC9GN, just my OCS!**

That day was uneventful. Well, the first half, to say the least. And plus, Randy and Howard are STILL suspicious. And also at Lunch, I would be getting something...

Let me explain.

Alright, so after I got to the Lunch room (Lunch Bag in hand, I certainly did NOT want roadkill, or over-cooked chili.), I sat down in the far corner, away from everyone. I looked into the Lunch Bag, and pulled out a PB&J sandwich, chips, and Sunny-D. Alright, now I am getting suspicious myself. Who would leave their books in the locker, and put their lunch in the wrong locker? Or if there is a mysterious force like in Phineas and Ferb, only it doesn't "take" any kind of cool/weird invention.(1)

"Jeez. This is getting weirder and weirder." I said. Suddenly, people started to scream and run out of the café. I widened my eyes as I looked up. A monster! Of course! How could I forget? Gawd. I put away everything, but ducked as a table was thrown into the wall. I gulped and hid under the table. The monster got closer. I finally got out from under the table after crawling under it to the other side, but sadly I was now face-to-face with the monster. Perfect. Sarcasm, anyone? Alright, so really, I did know this was a stank'd kid, but really, can I tell anybody? Exactly. I backed up, only for my back to hit the table. I winced and looked away, only to smell gas. I gagged, wrinkling up my nose, but I recognized the red smoke as the Ninja's smokebomb. Or should I say Randy? Anyways, he appeared between me and the stank'd kid, blocking the attack the stank'd kid was about to throw at me.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded. "Quickly and get out of here!" He said, and I nodded again. I went outside, and watched from the door. It happened quickly. He sliced some sort of paper, I couldn't see what it was, the stank went out and into the grate, and the stank'd kid turned out to be the blond chick we usually see in the background(2). I slowly got back in as the smoke from Randy's smokebomb disappeared, and before anyone else could come in, I saw it. The 800 year old book.

He dropped the Nomicon.

**~I was going to end it here, but I noticed that the chapter was too short. So here you go!~**

I quickly grabbed it, and placed it in my pocket. For some odd reason, it didn't glow in response. I rose a brow at that, but the bell rang so I couldn't go on with it further. I ran towards my locker, put the Nomicon gingerly onto the top shelf, put the lunch in the trash, closed my locker with a book in hand (not the Nomicon, mind you), and went to Study Hall. I had to dodge Randy, who no doubt was looking for the Nomicon. I felt bad, but could I really give it back to him? Exactly. He would get suspicious. Well, more than he is now. No, I had to give it back to him, when he's the Ninja.

~After school~

I had the Nomicon in my backpack along with my homework. I felt really nervous. What if the Nomicon does some odd... thing with me and I lose my memories? Or maybe it'll KILL me! Gah! But oddly enough, it seemed... relaxed with me, just like it is with Randy. That's the scary part. Then another thought came to me, making me stop in my tracks. WHERE WAS I GOING TO LIVE!? I started to panic. Oh no! I bit my lip, and started to frantically run around Norrsiville(when did I get in the downtown area?) until I finally spotted an abandoned house. I slowly walked in, looking around.

"Hello?" I asked, scared, "Is anyone in here?" I continued. No reply. I shrugged slightly, and sat down on the ground that was lush with carpet. Even though this house looks like it'll fall any second now, it was still nice. Almost no furniture, but, hey, what are you going to do? Anyways, I slowly grabbed the Nomicon out of my backpack, and I placed my homework next to it. I started to do my homework with a pencil I snatched from the ground in S.S, but I couldn't really focus. I mean, wouldn't you be both nervous AND excited that you had the Nomicon in your possession? Thought so. So after finishing it, with a lot of breaks in between to just LOOK at Nomi, I finally put my homework away, and grabbed Nomicon. Just to make sure I couldn't open it, I grabbed the cover. It started to glow, finally, after being silent for so long. I let go, but it kept on glowing. Finally, I put my thumb and pointer finger in an opening position, and... OPENED IT!? How is that even possible!? The pages started to flip wildly, and it glowed. Suddenly, I was sucked in. I started to fall like Randy does in almost every single episode, but I landed in front of a Sakura tree. By the way, Sakura is Japanese for Cherry Blossom.

_The one from the outside of this world must learn to protect. _Alright, I'm not Randy. I'm not exactly a Riddle-wizz!

"What?" I asked. A dojo appeared behind me, scaring the living daylights out of me.

_Secret Kunoichi Knowledge. Do __NOT__ Enter. _I slowly entered anyways. Why would the dojo appear if I wasn't supposed to go in? It was dark and a bit dusty inside, but then, candles started to turn on all around the room by themselves. There was a sort of cement stage thingy up there. I have no idea what they are called, so... Yeah. I slowly walked up to it, almost falling down the stairs at what was on the platform.

A white and blue ninja mask.

**DON'T KILL ME! *people swipe at me anyways, and I block the doorways* Listen! Listen! Ok! Yes, this is a HUGE cliché that happens in almost EVERY SINGLE fanfiction. But Charity does have a reason to be there. You just gotta CALM DOWN AND DRINK TEA! /shot/ Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. PEACE!**

**(1) I had to reference PnF. The mysterious force is actually Dr. D, but we all know they don't know that. ^^**

**(2) The blond chick with the blue eyes and pink dress. We do usually see her in the background, huh? **


	4. Training, and Real world

**Guest: Answered in order! Well, it DOES have dark elements. If you want something really dark, you gotta watch the end of part 1 of 'A canterlot wedding' Flipping dark man! XD, I LOVE GRAVITY FALLS! Although my friend says it's like a rip-off or parody of Scooby Doo (Another show I love!), Duh I love this show. If I didn't, then why am I making fanfic's of it?, I also like PnF, obviously. I do want to make a fanfic in the future, but I'm too lazy to do it right now XD, I. LOVE. ANIME! My favorite anime now is Hetalia. I haven't got around to watching Black Butler, either! I do plan on watching it, though. **

**RCIBXD: I'm not sure either. Like I said, either they had an uncalled time-skip, or humor for the watcher to not get. Or maybe they forgot to look over the script or something. ****JHONEN****, I KNOW YOUR JUST THE CHARACTER DESGIN PERSON, BUT TELL THEM HOW TO RUN A SHOW! YOU DID RUN THE MOST EPIC SHOW EVER ON NICK (Invader Zim)./shot/ **

**rachealninja10: I have read your fanfiction. It is very good so far. *Don't ask why I didn't fav/follow yet.* **

**Ahem, don't own RC9GN, just my OCS!**

I just stared at the mask in shock. I slowly picked it up, and examined it. Same, only it seemed more feminine.

"Why..." I asked, "Why can't another female character get this mask? And make one of the few couples cannon, like TheresaXRandy or HeidiXRandy?" I asked. Truthfully, I did support both. Although it IS proven that Heidi is in 11th grade (When she was practicing for her driving test in Grave Puncher: The movie. I doubt a 10th or a 12th grader would be practicing for it, and she's obviously not in 9th grade.) I thought they were both cute couples. Ahem, I won't go much into shipping. Anyways, Nomicon had words appear.

_They did not have the aura like you and Randy do._

Aura? ... Alright, so Theresa IS one of the usual stank'd people (maybe 5th or 6th, since Bucky is 1st.) but seriously. If Terry (that's what I call her.) had the mask in the first place, she would have a confidence boost. And if Heidi had it... I dunno, really. I never really looked at her way. Ok, aside from that, Nomi started to make new words appear.

_Your training shall begin._

"But, I have to give you back to R- The Ninja!" I said.

_I know you know that Randy is the new Ninja. Don't ignore that._

"Sorry then..." I muttered, rubbing my arm. Darn habit! "So, what is my training? If you didn't notice, I'm not really that big into Ninjitsu." I said. I might love Japan and it's culture, but I'd rather watch Ninjitsu than do it myself.

_You'll learn. Now, put on the mask. _

"Alright..." I said hesitantly. I picked it up, and hesitantly put it on. Suddenly, I started to glow, and ribbons started to wrap around me. I was also surrounded by a blue glow. It was sort of like Randy's, but it was blue instead of orange-red. Finally, the transformation ended with my hair... GOING INTO A FRENCH BRAID!? I HATE french braids! Gah! I guess I can live through it for now. Anyways, suddenly, I was put into the forest-setting.

_Training begins now._

I reached back and pulled out a katana. Awesome! Alright, so then I was matched up with a couple of ninjas. This might be easy... I'm not sure. They got themselves Bo sticks, nunchucks, and katanas. I got into a fighting stance, a bit hesitant. I did not feel right about this.

~About... 20-30 minutes later~

I panted, out of breath. Finally I was finished. They were harder than they looked! And they are just drawings! But then I realized something.

"Wait, how is the mask going to appear out of you, Nomi?" I asked.

_You'll see. Also, I will stay in contact with you by dream. Give me back to Randy in his Ninja form soon. _

I was finally pushed out of Nomi, and I felt the pages sticking to my cheek. I also noticed I had drool coming out of my mouth. Gross! I muttered "sorry" and wiped off the drool. Before I could close it, the mask shot out, and I managed to catch it before it could fall to the floor. I slowly closed Nomi, and noticed the time. Ironically enough, a clock and antique shop was across from here. I squinted and looked at the time. 3:30 AM!? Gosh, time flies by in the Nomicon! I placed the Nomicon back into my backpack. I managed to use a white sheet that was on the floor (why was it there in the first place?) and lied down on the floor. I snuggled into the soft carpet. Who would move and abandon this place when there is such soft carpet!? I fell asleep quickly into a dreamless sleep.

~Same day, 7:30~

I woke up tired later that day. The sun had just begun to rise over the buildings, and the day was sort of promising a good day. Blue sky, white puffy clouds, and the big sun. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I threw the sheet off of me, and got up. My back hurt, and I started to crack it. I winced a bit as a huge CRACK went off, but I stretched and managed to wake up more. My stomach grumbled in hunger, and I blushed. I managed to find some money in the bottom of my backpack. I counted it really quick. About $50 bucks in total. I have enough for a month, I guess.

~Another world, 12:30 PM, Hannah's POV~

It has been a week since C.G.I disappeared. Everyone is worried, even that bastard Jake. Gina and Jake are still dating, "shockingly" enough. But really shocked me, was the next episode of RC:9GN. The title was "The New Girl". Being me, I decided to watch it to get my mind off of C.G.I. What was in it, though, made me shocked. That was Charity! Charity! She was... OH GAWD! I started to freak, both panicky and fangirly. That wierd portal made her end up in Norrisville!? But now I knew that I had to watch the episodes more closely now.

Because I had to figure out how to get her back before her parents find out.


	5. Meetings, and first fight

**I'mmm bacccckkk! /shot/ Alright, so I wasn't gone for long *derp*. Also, on the Genderbent version of the show, I'm almost done with the first chapter! Just gotta watch episode one all over and check it. :3**

**QUESTION TIEM!**

**Ruby 1334- Well, if you read the description... /shot/ But don't worry, everything will be slow and sweet. **

**Guest- First off, thanks, second off, DUH, third off, well then, both you and your sister is screwed over...**

**rachealninja10- It's ok if it's not an actual review. And that's ok as well. I got rid of my very first fanfictions a LONG time ago. They were so bad and full of mary-sueness. **

**Ahem, don't own RC:9GN, just my OCS.**

Luckily it was now Friday. I have to figure out how I got here as well as make friends with Randy and Howard. I had the sneaking suspicion that it involved something with Mcfist and Viceroy, but I never seen an episode with a device that could transport people between worlds. I sighed, trying to rack my brain for an episode like it, but I found none. Jeez. I slowly walked towards school, and my stomach rumbled again. I froze, blushing. I looked at the time in a window. 7:35. I guess I could buy something for breakfast before school. I started to walk aimlessly again till I found a store. I walked in, and bought Trident Strawberry Remix, and a box of calorie bars. I munched on them for a minute, and then threw the box away. I'm full now! I looked at the time again. 7:50! I started to run towards Norrisville High, thinking how much I had now. $48.45. Nice. I reached the school, out of breath. Never had I run that fast before in my life! I went over to my locker, spying another clock. 7:55. I quick-walked towards my locker, putting in the combo, and opening it. I shoved my backpack (Nomicon in my pocket, and mask in the other, BTW) and walked over to ELA with my books in hand. But then I somehow felt the world go slowly as I started to fall.

"Gah!" I yelled, falling on the floor, on my stomach. "Watch where you're going!" I said, rubbing my head, turning myself around so I'm sitting down.

"Sorry!" A familiar voice said, and I widened my eyes. I looked back, and saw Randy, with real 'sorry-ness' written all over his face. I blushed in embarrassment. I sighed.

"It's alright." I said, picking up my books.

"You're that new girl, right?" He asked. I nodded in reply, getting up with all of my books in hand.

"Yeah. Charity Islandee. Nice to meet you..." I pretended to not know his name, and I held out a hand for him to shake.

"Randy Cunningham." He said, shaking my hand. He looked a bit shocked at first, but smiled at me. I smiled awkwardly back, and let go of his hand. I secretly fangirled inside. Hey! Don't blame me! Wouldn't you be fangirl squealing (well, inside) if you just met one of your favorite characters in one of your favorite shows? Thought so. Anyways, we struck up a conversation. Mostly video games. Then the bell rang, and we walked to class together. Somehow, somehow, SOMEHOW, Howard was already in the class room. I quickly ran towards my seat as the tardy bell rang, and acted like nothing happened. Next thing I know, it's lunch time.

~Lunch!~

I sat in the corner table, again with the odd lunch appearing in my locker. Same thing as yesterday. As I began to eat, Randy and Howard looked a bit nervous at their table. I rose a brow, but kept on eating. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Randy get up, tell Howard something, and... WALK MY WAY!? No, no, that can't be possible. I kept on eating, my shoulders tensing as he sat down at MY table.

"Hello, Randy." I muttered.

"Hi, C.G.I." He said. A very awkward silence went over our heads, and Howard came over.

"Fine, but it's not like I'm going to like her." He muttered to Randy. Ah, I guess Mr. Bannister didn't kill them after all. I rolled my eyes, and right on cue, a monster crashed through the wall. Well, a robot. I quickly ran off, my lunch forgotten. People running, screaming, etc. I was literary pushed into the girl's bathroom. I rolled on the floor a bit, and finally smacked into the wall. I was dizzy for a second, but shook my head and rubbed it. I got up, and dug into my pocket for the mask. I grabbed it, made sure no one was in there, and hesitantly put it on. The transformation, of course, ended with the FLIPPING FRENCH BRAID. I mentally growled, but like in all episodes, I calmed myself, made sure the Nomicon was in the stomach/chest part thing of the suit, and I threw down my first smokebomb. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of rotten eggs filled the room. I might not get used to that... But it was light blue instead of red. I re-appeared beside Randy-Ninja, and at first he just looked at me once. But then he took a double take, and his jaw dropped.

"Who are you!?" He asked, shocked.

"I'm The Kunoichi. But besides that point, I won't answer anymore questions till we defeat this guy!" I said, reaching back and pulling out a katana. He just stared in shock, and I rolled my eyes. I jumped onto the robot, and plunged the katana into it's back, making it yell out. I slashed a huge gash into the back, and ripped the wires. I quickly got off as it exploded. "Also, I think this belongs to you." I said, giving him his Nomicon. He took it slowly, now looking at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a smokebomb.

"Smokebomb!"

**Rushed ending is rushed. -_-'**


	6. Curiousity, finding out, and DeviantART

**HELLO THERE! **

**I think I need to be sunshine and rainbows now, since I just watched "Smile HD". I should have known it was the same guy who made Cupcakes... I almost puked my guts out! QAQ**

**Alright, away from my personal "NO FLIPPING GORE" rule, QUESTION TIME!**

**ninja-girl202- IKR? And they always end up as Randy's cousin. And if they do end up doing a "RandyXOC", to the people who don't know about the real things it'll look like incest. But I will admit I do like some of them. **

**Guest- What's with the ponytail thing? O_o**

**Before I move on, what really shocks me is that well, before I posted this story, there was little to no "going to RC's world" and "Human!Nomicon" stories (Human? Impossible!). Then when I posted both, more "going to RC'S worlds" fanfictions were born, and so were "Human!Nomicon" stories. Coincidence? I THINK NOT! /shot/**

**Ahem, don't own RC9GN, just my OCS!**

After the robot fight, we were let go early. Everyone was buzzing about me, er, The Kunoichi. Before we all left, Heidi made one last broadcast.

"It's Heidi School, with the latest scoop! Turns out the Ninja has a new ally! But questions still remain! Is she the Ninja's sister, friend, or even, GIRLFRIEND? This is Heidi, with the latest scoop!" She said, signing off. I sighed, and walked out of the school, book bag in hand and the mask inside. I started to walk towards my temporary house, tired but a bit excited. I took out my gum and popped two into my mouth, after taking off the paper, of course. I just LOVE strawberries!~ And no, it was not sarcasm. Why would I buy strawberry-flavored gum if I hated strawberries in the first place? I started to get lost in my thoughts suddenly. Then the song that has been stuck in my head since forever turned on in my head.

"Yeah, I totally hate it when sunglasses take my seat..." I muttered to myself. I shook my head. "Nope! Don't think of that stupid song!" I said, a bit louder. Dang you Fun... I frowned, but continued on my way home. Now that one song that started with "I'm coming home" began to play in my head. Flippin'. SONGS! Gah! Usually when songs started to take up my thoughts, I would talk to Hannah about it, and we would listen to MLP: FiM songs (Yes, we are also Pegasisters/Female Bronies. Got a problem invisible audience!? *fourth wall! You're breaking the fourth wall again, C.G.I!*) I mentally sighed, and continued walking. Then I felt like I was being watched, and I looked back. Nothing there. But I did feel the hair on my arms and neck stand up. I started to quick-walk, looking back every ten seconds. I then heard footsteps, becoming louder and louder. I looked back, and screamed, trying to scare my stalker.

~Meanwhile, a few moments ago, 3rd POV~

Mcfist, once again drinking coffee, was watching Heidi's gossip show. Bored as always, as the monster/robot thing was once again defeated.

"Turns out the Ninja has a new ally! But questions still remain! Is she the Ninja's sister, friend, or even, GIRLFRIEND? This is Heidi, with the latest scoop!" Mcfist spat out his coffee in shock as a picture of The Kunoichi (Or as you invisible audience know, Charity). He paused the video, staring at the picture in shock.

It was time to call The Sorcerer.

~Another meanwhile, present time, real world, Hannah's POV~

I started to stay with my computer, trying to find out a way to get Charity back. I knew it was almost impossible, unless someone knew how to get there and back and it has happened before, which it HASN'T! I suddenly had the urge to go to DeviantART, so I did. And what I found on the homepage, shocked me to the core.

~Back to Charity's POV, RC9GN world!~

I saw it was Randy, and he had his hands over his ears, wincing a bit. I stood there, shocked. I stopped screaming, and started to back up, still shocked.

"Wh-What are you doing, stalking me like that!?" I yelled. I did NOT expect this... Well, I guess I kinda did, since they still think I'm a robot or something like that.

"I'm sorry! I was just curious as to where you lived." Randy said, taking off his hands off his ears. I sighed, and lied.

"Sorry, but no one can come over for now. Lots of unpacking to do." I lied.

"Alright. See you at school then." He said, and walked off. I huffed, and walked on.

But I started to run anyways. He can't find out. Not now.


	7. GGA, foreshadow, and robot attack

**I'm sick today... Gah, sore throat and fever. Eh, I guess that can't stop me from updating this story.**

**Charity: Yes it can! GO BACK TO BED!**

**Charity... I'm ok to stay up for now... Go back to your domain.**

**Charity: Kit-**

**CHARITY! **

**Charity: Fine, whatever... *goes into a different room***

**QUESTION TIME!~**

**Guest: How do you know me? Did you read my other fanfics? If so, which ones?**

**Guest2: Yeah, I have seen it. **

**Don't own RC9GN, just my OCS! Also, side note, but should I place Charity along in the episodes? (Like start with Mcfear Factor and keep on going? *Of course there will be updates. October is still around a few blocks*) I'll put up a poll in a few! *Poll is up now!***

~Hannah's POV~

My jaw dropped in shock. It was fanart of C.G.I! Now I really had to look for a way to get her home. Or else her parents would like an explanation. A long one, too.

~Regular POV~

I sat down on my make-shift bed, tired, but full. How? I used some money to get fast-food. Now I have $43.12 dollars. I started to do my homework, and finished a few HOURS later. I looked out the window and squinted. 10:47 PM. I sighed, and put all the stuff away into my book bag. I took out my mask and just stared at it. Ah, a cliche. You know, the one where the hero/heroine stares at their mask, thinking if they should continue or think what they did wrong. Well, really, it was both. Obviously, Randy was always good at Ninja-ing. I just started. And plus, there is no sign of Ninjitsu bones or blood in my body. I'm not even Japanese! Italian, German, French, and Irish! And maybe a quarter of Brazilian. That part I dunno. But thank god it's Friday. Maybe I could check out the Gregs Gaming Arcade, since that's where Randy and Howard usually hang out. But for now, I'll focus on sleeping. I unrolled the sheet, and lied down on the soft carpet, and put the sheet over me. I should get a proper sleeping bag and pillow soon. I clapped the light off (Yeah, apparently the place has a clapper light). Then I had a dream.

~Dream sequence, ACTIVATED! /shot/~

"Charity... Be careful of the future, as it may corrupt your past." I heard a voice say, although it had like an echo-y tone, like it was really far away. The place I was in was black, but there was a white mist floating around the place.

"What!? What are you telling me, weird echo-y voice!?" I yelled out in my dream. I closed my eyes as the white mist started to surround me. The pitch blackness started to emit strong wind. I thought I was going to have a nightmare... again. Then, I woke up.

~End~

I woke up screaming. I sat up in my make-shift bed, clutching my heart and panting. The sun was up, and I looked out the window. 11:34 AM. But that was short-lived as the clock ticked to 11:35 AM. What did that voice mean, something in the future will corrupt my past? But now I knew I had to be careful of the future... But what about the past thing? What was it talking about? Wait... Nomi said it would keep a link with me when I gave it back to Randy-Ninja. I shook my head, and got up. Right now, I needed a shower. _Really bad._

~Later~

After going to the local gym and taking a shower (a nice woman let me have her shampoo and body wash, as long as I didn't use too much. Nice people.), I went towards G.G.A. And now I'm thinking of a song that talked about war... Now what was that? Oh! This is war, by 30 seconds to Mars! Wait...

"Pffftttt!" I said, and started laughing, making people around me look at me like I was crazy. But I didn't really care. I just remembered that Randy and Howard had a band that was a parody to 30 seconds to Mars called 30 seconds to Math! Huh, I didn't realize that at first. Hannah, who is a fan of them, pointed it out to me when we were watching it. We laughed for five minutes, missing practically the first half. But you gotta admit, that's clever. And now that I think of it, I didn't think Randy and Howard were "Rockers." Me and Hannah had an argument on Detention Deficit Disorder(At least, I think that's what the song they sang was called). I thought it was Pop, and she thought it was Rock. Well, I guess it's Rock. I wasn't that big into music. I mean, I do love it. Seriously, where would we be without music?

Alright, I'll shut up now.

Anyways, I managed to stop laughing, and ran the rest of the way to G.G.A. Oh, by the way, G.G.A means Greg's Gaming Arcade. Might as well make an acronym for it. Like mine's C.G.I! Although we usually don't put the periods to separate the letters (Fourth wall!). Anyways, I finally got there. Jeez, it was a long walk from my "house" to G.G.A. Then, people started to run out, screaming. I ran in, and saw a robot terrorizing the games. Then I realized something as well. Randy and Howard were not there. Which meant-

I was going to be fighting alone this time.

**Alright, so it seemed both filler and non-filler, huh?**

**And also, FORESHADOWING! FORESHADOWING LIKE A BOSS!**


	8. Notice!

**I know. I must be trolling now.**

**But I won't be on tomorrow. Why?**

**MY BROTHER'S GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!~**

**Oh yeah! I'm also a bridesmaid! **

**So yeah. Pray for clear skies tomorrow! (Even though I hear rain is a sign of good luck. Still.)**

**Also, I might just update all the stories that have been under hiatus. Maybe... Maybe not. Depends, since I'm also going to a school dance (7-9 PM)**


End file.
